User talk:Sgt.johnson
RE:Yo Meh. I have scheuermanns kyphosis, and I can only work nine hours a week. You? Specops306, Kora '' 03:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) My Struggle... About the IRC incident... thanks. That really sucked and I wish you coulda' helped me out instead of adding that I could never get my nick back. I mean come on man, they were tearing me apart. Did you have to do that? I woulda' defended you if anybody was harrassing you. You know I would because I defend people here like crazy. Anybody being flamed or insulted always knows that I'll be there, even when no one else is. I put my neck on the line like crazy... I wish people could do that for me. I'm probably overreacting right now but it just feels so lonely anymore; everybody seems to hate me... it sucks you know? If I could have one thing on this wiki it wouldn't be: owner of the best article or best user... it would be to convince the admins to straighten up their act and stop things like harrassment from happening. It hurts every time someone says that they hate you, it hurts when they insult you, and it hurts when they make fun of your articles. It can really crush a person. It's... starting to crush me. Sometimes I beleive the others when they say my articles are crap. If I could have one thing it would be to stop other users from having to deal with this. It would be to change this place for the better... but I can't. I'm just one insignifigant voice among thousands. No one will ever listen and this will continue to happen. I know I sound bitchy now but if you knew what it felt like to be beaten down and to watch the same happen to others then you would understand. I hear these stories about the Evil O'Malley and others like him and I feel that they saw what I see now... I just hope I don't end up like them. I'll... see you later, I guess. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters... '']] 01:34, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, you can probably help Apologies Sorry about that mini-incident on the XBR. For some unknown reason, I was thinking that HRV was the canonical manufacturer of the BR55 and not a fan-creation. Sorry for that inconvenience. Sig Hey, I hear that you are the one to come to for help with sigs around here. I have made and tested the programming, I just need some help with the template or something like that. [http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blade_bane'To save his'][http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Blade_bane''' life he crawls'][[Anro 'Cinatee|' like a worm']][http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Anro_%27Cinatee' from a bird...] Thanks. Blade bane 04:50, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Question related to Canon I was just interested to know if it would be considered against Canon if one of my characters was onboard the UNSC Spirit of Fire. I wanted him to be apart of Sergeant Forge's Unit, I would welcome any and all feed back as I do not want to break canon. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 11:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) - Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Warning 2 You know the drill --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Really, what was all that about? (tell me tomorrow, you know the rules) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Note from us "haters"... Work on H:NEGR, already! We want to see the downfall of...them... :P NCF tag If you're going to tag my article as NCF, would it kill you to check the talk page every now and then? I posted a reply almost a month ago, and you still haven't responded or removed the tag. New Spy Novel As per title, work will begin this weekend, want a Char in it? Regards. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Need details! On your char anyway. SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) collaboration re: Myrmidon Detachment? Hi Johnson, Good to see you back on HFFW. You were a lot of fun to have around. I was wondering if you wanted to ancillarily collaborate on the Myrmidon Detachment page; your expertise with weapons would probably come in handy. Take care, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 18:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Joker Re: Myrmidons Dear Johnson, Good to hear from you. I would very much appreciate the chance to consult with you on military matters re: Myrmidon Detachment and Halo: Galactic Era. I am trying to make the myrmidon article FOTM-worthy, and at the very least we'd acknowledge you or else add you as a co-author on the myrmidon article. Take care, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oh geez Sorry about the delay. I'd love to! '''Specops306 - ''Kora '' 20:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Its kind of a big coincidence you ask me just now, after I've created the Thetis-class Survey Ship - pretty much designed for what Crimson Tide is about! :D Specops306 - ''Kora '' 21:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Possible Improvement on Introduction I just thought I'd toy around with it, see what you think: "For centuries, humanity has scoured the stars, searching in vain for signs that we aren't alone. The greatest minds of the age sent signals to the stars, carrying our culture, language and hopes on radio waves or probes. We had hoped that when humanity made First Contact, it would be the beginning of a golden age, of peace and prosperity. No-one ever expected this. The Covenant's destruction of Harvest has send shockwaves rippling throughout humanity. An technologically and numerically superior, xenophobically aggressive enemy obliterating human worlds. In its struggle to save the lives of as many colonists as it can, the UNSC finds itself outnumbered and outgunned, its best weapons proving ineffective at best. To change this, an elite team of Helljumpers begin a daring and suicidal mission - to capture a Covenant ship for study. But those who enforce the Cole Protocol do not take kindly to violations..." You don't have to use it, just thought I'd dust off the old writing skills. Specops306 - ''Kora '' 22:04, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Covie Perspective I have a submission up. Where do I post it? Am I a part of this project, or am I being contracted for my talents? :D Specops306 - ''Kora '' 09:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter + Ares Yeah, Ares is so horribly out of date, when i read it my eyebrows rise out of sheer "what the hell was I thinking." I'm going to revise it soon. I keep trying to upload it, but it keeps reading the page as empty. I'll wait a few hours and try again. Specops306 - ''Kora '' 23:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :You know something? I forgot I could turn that off. I'll get right onto it - thanks for reminding me! :P Specops306 - ''Kora '' 04:33, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::It happens, but i'm dropping the Spartans and rebels to emphasise the ODST's and the internal conflict within the Covenant. Specops306 - ''Kora '' 20:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry for the delay again, this time it was connectivity issues. I guess I've decided to do Ares myself - I'm not trying to offend you or anything, Minorca was fantastic, far better than if I'd done it myself, but Ares is my oldest project, and its something I want to craft from the ground up. Specops306 - ''Kora '' 09:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) NCF Care to tell me why you've marked my article as NCF, or do you just feel that it's 'STUPID' like the other one??? -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 16:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Nevermind... -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:26, 18 June 2009 (UTC) military advice Thanks Johnson, that would be fantastic. Are you on gmail or skype these days? Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 04:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) re: collaborating Dear Johnson, It would be fantastic if we could have the chance to talk. In the event that anything came out of our work I would be glad to acknowledge you or add you as co-author. Will you be on gmail sometime? Let me know! Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Deletion Requests RE:Convergance Okay, I'm stumped. You said I am to meet up with the rest of the 2008-group. How can I do that when as soon as I get there (New Jersy)you move? Please clarify. RP Are we gonna start the RP we talk about anytime soon? S-IV Update }}